Head Over Feet
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: **Finished** One chapter fic. Ron loves Hermione. Will she let herself love him? A songfic to Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. Please read!


Disclamer- I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does, and I don't own the song Head Over Feet, Alanis Morissette does. This takes place in their 6th year. Enjoy.   
  
~I had no choice but to hear you   
You stated your choice time and again   
I thought about it~  
  
"I love you 'Mione," Ron said to me as we were separating, going to our designated dormitories.  
  
"I know Ron."  
  
"And someday you are going to fall for me. It's only a matter of time. I'm irresistible, you know."   
  
"We'll see."  
  
I walked up to my dorm and started to think. When Ron asked me out at the beginning of the year I said no, and figured that would be the last of it. Instead, Ron's made it his mission to get me to love him back. But I don't love him. I can't love him. It would be too hard. If we ever broke up and stopped being friends, well, I wouldn't be able to handle that. So instead, he dances around me, trying to catch my eye, and make me dance with him. So far, I have resisted. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, he tries way to hard. It breaks my heart to see him trying so hard for something he's not going to get. I wish there was something I could do.   
  
Thinking isn't helping me any, so I should go to bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.   
  
~You treat me like I'm a princess   
I'm not used to liking that   
You ask how my day was~  
  
I sat in the common room the next night, doing Charms homework and fanning myself with a purple fan (the flat kind that you wave) that I got when I was eight. "It's hot in here," I said to no one in particular. Many people mumbled in agreement. We really need to learn cooling charms, but that's not till next month. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up, seeing Ron.   
  
"I brought you something from the kitchens," he said, handing me a lemonade. "Had a long day?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish they would install Air Conditioners at Hogwarts," I said, accepting the drink. I took a sip. It was great.  
  
"What are those?" Ron asked with a confused look.  
  
"They are a muggle invention that take hot air and turn it cold," I explained.   
  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you later. Harry and I are going to pull some pranks on the twins."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the drink."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault~  
  
I watched Ron leave. He looked so cute. And he was so nice. No, what was I thinking? I knew what could happen if I started to like him. There's no way that I could allow myself to like him. But it's to late. I tried to stop myself from liking him, I really did. But that's easer said than done. I think I should wait up for Ron to come back, so I can sort this all out.  
  
  
~You love is thick and it swallowed me whole   
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for   
That's not lip service~  
  
Ron and Harry were back within the hour. They told me all about their prank. When they were done, they started to walk up to their dorm.   
  
"Ron, wait," I called. "Can I talk to you for a minute please?"  
  
"Sure," he said and came back down the stairs. "I'll be up later," He said to Harry. Then he turned to me. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked me.   
  
"I...err...I..just wanted to thank you about last year when you saved me from Voldemort. It was really brave of you."  
  
"That's all? You've thanked me for that about a million times already."  
  
"Well, actually, that's not really what I wanted to tell you," I admitted.   
  
"What did you want to say?" asked Ron, confused.   
  
"Umm...I..." I started to feel my cheeks burning. I couldn't do this. "Never mind." I could suddenly sense that Ron was closer to me than he was before. He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me.   
  
"You called that a kiss?" I asked jokingly. He then kissed me again, this time more intensely. My whole brain shut down. All I could think about was Ron and I kissing. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I broke apart and bolted to my dorm.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron called after me, but I was already out of his sight.   
  
~You've already won me over in spite of me   
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things   
You held your breath and the door for me   
Thanks for your patience~  
  
I ran into my room, and fell back on my bed. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself kiss him? It was the dumbest thing I've ever done, because now I was sure that I loved him. I feel asleep wanting morning to never come.   
  
The morning after the kiss I got ready just like every other day. I was sure Ron hated me for kissing him and then running, but there was nothing I could do now. I left my dorm and the common room and headed toward the Great Hall. When I got to the entrance, there was Ron, holding the door open for me. He didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. Then he smiled at me, silently telling me that everything was ok and that he would wait forever for me.   
  
~You're the best listener that I've ever met   
You're my best friend   
Best friend with benefits   
What took me so long?~  
  
We walked to the Gryffindor table, and found a place at the end, far away from everyone else. I explained to him why I had never let myself fall for him, because I didn't want to lose him. He didn't criticize what I said, he only listened. I think he understood. I then realized everything I was missing. Even if we didn't last forever we would still stay friends; best friends.  
  
~I've never felt this healthy before   
I've never wanted something rational   
I am aware now   
I am aware now~  
  
"I love you Hermione," Ron said.  
  
And for the first time ever, I replied, "I love you too." 


End file.
